There are numerous applications and devices which may be used to offer navigation assistance to users operating transport vehicles. Those devices are quite similar in that the destination is identified and the route is planned to assist the user with ensuring they maintain their route on the fastest and most available roads by avoiding traffic, smaller less common roads, etc. Some of the applications even offer updated traffic information and assistance with locating gas stations, restaurants, etc.
However, the limits on navigation tools are evident in that the goal is always to stay on course and not deviate during a navigation session. In reality, users are often traveling with a perspective on their surroundings that is beyond the exact instructions provided by a navigation route.